


Written in the Stars

by appleblossom2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom2/pseuds/appleblossom2
Summary: Daisy and Daniel take a vacation and get to know each other without the pressures of having to save the world.  Takes place within the episode "What We're Fighting For" before One Year Later.Spoilers for the Season 7 finale.  Please don't read if you haven't watched the last episode.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Written in the Stars

Written in the Stars

We debrief at the Triskelion, learn our new assignments, and just like that, our lives apart begin immediately. A small ripple, inserted into our current timeline by FitzSimmons, gave specific details and funding to the Koenig brothers at just the right time, and they quietly continued working on helicarriers, infrastructure, and what will become Zephyr Three, my own command. 

My sister, Kora, really does want to become an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and after many late-night conversations, we found common ground, and I spoke to Mack personally. As the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he helped get her new identification, and she officially became Kora Johnson. Even though Cal isn’t her father, I think, if he knew, if we could tell him, he would approve. Mack also fast tracked her application at the newly formed Coulson Academy, and by the time Z3 is ready for flight, she will be too. 

Choosing Daniel as another part of my team was an easy decision. There is definitely something there. Something that transcends time and space, literally, but to say I’ve never felt this way before is an understatement. I’ve loved. Hard. Lost. Harder. But something about this amazing man is so different. I never thought I would love again. Never expected to meet anyone who makes my heart skip along happily just at the sight of him, but Daniel Sousa does exactly that. He is handsome, caring, funny, an incredible dork, and I absolutely love all of it. I’m looking forward to getting to know him better. Outside the confines of the Zephyr or the Lighthouse. Outside of our roles as Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, meeting me by the front door, agents in suits walking past, not realizing that a legend stands before them. I nod, taking his outstretched hand in mine, our fingers lacing together, as we leave HQ, an Uber waiting to take us to the airport. We have no luggage. No clothes. Everything we need, we’ll purchase when we get where we are going, and it’s exciting to have some downtime. Time to just be ourselves. As we approach our ride, Daniel adds, “So we just get in this random car and the driver will take us to the airport?” 

I grin, squeezing his hand gently. “Yes. It’s the newest version of a taxi.” 

“Bonkers,” he replies, making me laugh. 

“We really need to work on your vocabulary.” 

He looks at me, a twinkle in his eye as he opens the door to the backseat of the Uber. “What’s wrong with my vocabulary?” 

“Nothing,” I answer, his attentiveness never ceasing to amaze me. I settle into the car and he closes the door behind me, before going around the back of the vehicle, getting into the other side. The driver takes us to Reagan International Airport, and before Daniel can pull out his wallet, I stop him, using the Uber app to pay and tip the man. 

We get out of the car, and Daniel looks at me quizzically. “You paid him with the phone?”

“Yes.” Together we walk into the terminal as I say, “I’ll explain later.” 

We have our tickets already so after going through security, we make it to the gate just in time to board the plane. Daniel takes everything in stride, but I’ve learned to read his face a little better, and it’s clear he’s taking in all the changes from his time until now. Our seats are in the second row, oversized and comfortable. Mack’s spared no expense in making sure our time away from S.H.I.E.L.D. is leisurely. He won’t say it, but I think seeing me lifeless, floating in space, even for just a few minutes, scared him more than he’s willing to admit. Daniel waits for me to sit so I slide in, taking the window seat, buckling my seatbelt. 

Once the plane is in the air, Daniel unfolds his newspaper, _The New York Times_ , and begins to read. He has decades of history to catch up on, starting with current events and working his way backwards. I’m still a little tired from the big fight with Malick, so I place earbuds in and turn on my music, laying my head back, and closing my eyes. It doesn’t escape my notice that we are so different. He’s analog. I’m digital. But in a way, it reminds me of Fitz and Jemma. Their differences complement each other. Make them work well together, and I think Daniel and I will be the same way. 

*

I wake as the plane is preparing to land in Fort Myers, Florida, my head leaning against Daniel’s shoulder. He smiles as I sit up, reaching for my hand. How have we gotten so comfortable with each other so quickly? 

Without luggage to collect, we make our way to the car rental kiosk, and fifteen minutes later, we’re getting into a convertible. Daniel quips, “It’s not a ‘55 Thunderbird.”

I shake my head, walking toward the driver’s side door. 

“It has a television?” Daniel asks once he’s in the passenger seat. 

I smile as I realize how much the world has changed overnight for him, and at how well he’s taking everything. “It’s a display for the radio, a GPS, and climate control.” 

He grins as he says, “I understood one of those words.” 

“Let me show you.” I start the car and the display comes to life. The first thing I do is select the controls for the air conditioning, cool air rushing out of the vents. Then I push a button and the radio turns on. It’s set to a local station and Daniel frowns slightly as music blares from the speakers. 

“That’s awful.” 

I nod, knowing he’s probably never heard anything like it. “I think satellite radio has a 50s station.” 

It takes me a moment to find it, but when I do, Daniel recognizes the song. The display says it’s _Young at Heart_ by Frank Sinatra. 

With the music selected for our trip, I turn my attention to the navigation, keying in our destination. We will have to make a pit stop for clothes and supplies, but I’m sure we will find something along the way. 

“So, this tells you where to turn?” Daniel asks as I follow the GPS directions, heading for the coast. 

“Yes.” I give him a quick explanation as to how it works, and he nods, seemingly picking up what I’m saying without a second thought. As we near our destination a Super Target appears on the right, so I put on the turn signal and enter the parking lot. 

“What is this?” 

“It’s a general merchandise store,” I answer, trying to explain it as simply as possible. “It will have everything we need for our R&R.”

I park the car and together we walk into the store. His face, which usually masks his true feelings, gives way to awe as he stares at the expansive store, aisles upon aisles filled with goods. Grabbing a shopping cart, I lead him through the store, picking up toothbrushes and toothpaste, snacks, and clothes. Daniel selects a few pairs of shorts and shirts, swim trunks, and sandals. I find some casual dresses, a bikini, and a sun hat. Suitcases, books, and sunscreen round out our selections. We pay, and pile our packages into the trunk of the car before following the GPS across the causeway and onto the small island of Sanibel. Turning right onto Periwinkle Way, we follow the traffic along the tree-lined, two-lane road. A bike path runs along the left side of the road and we pass smaller shopping centers and restaurants with quaint names like The Paper Fig, The Blue Giraffe, and the Island Cow. There are bike rentals and grocery stores. Ice cream shops and a breakfast place called the Over Easy Café where Periwinkle Way dead ends into Tarpon Bay Road. The navigation directs us to turn left. We leave behind the shops, driving through untouched wilderness, trees, and scrub brush all around. Families on bikes travel along the path to the left as we pass a sign for Bailey Tract, until we get to a four way stop sign. Straight ahead is parking for beach access, but we need to turn left, and a few moments later, we’re pulling into a parking lot for the condominium complex where we’re staying. 

The buildings are cream colored, freshly painted with terra cotta barrel tile roofs. We pull up to the building and park in the assigned spot for the unit where we’ll be staying. Daniel helps me collect our packages from the trunk. We take them to the elevator, and up to the third floor where Daniel keys in the code for the door. When we enter, I like where we’ll be staying for the next few days. We step into the kitchen with upgraded appliances, white cabinets, and a small island with fresh fruit in a basket on the counter. A table for four sits beyond it, and then a sofa and loveseat are close to the sliding glass doors that frames the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen. The screened in balcony looks over the Gulf of Mexico, and its greenish blue waters lap rhythmically at the sand in front of the building. The condo has two bedrooms. One at the front with twin beds, and another just off of the living room. It’s large, with room for a king-sized bed, a chaise lounge sitting in front of another view of the Gulf, and a decent sized bathroom attached to it. 

“You can have this room.” Daniel places our packages on the floor. 

He’s so sweet. So chivalrous. “It’s big enough for both of us.” 

He nods, his hand reaching out to touch my arm gently. “What do you want to do first?” 

“Let’s go to the beach,” I say. Together we unpack our bags, pulling out swimsuits, and removing the tags. I go into the bathroom, slipping off my jeans, black t-shirt, and jacket. The bikini I purchased is off-white with palm tree leaves and pink hibiscus flowers on the fabric. The bottoms have little string ties, and I loop them together, before running a brush through my hair and joining Daniel back in the bedroom. He’s wearing a pair of gray swim trunks with tiny white polka dots on them. He takes in a breath when he sees me, and even though I’ve never been shy around any of the men I’ve liked in the past, the way he looks at me makes me blush ever so slightly. 

He reaches for me, his fingers lightly caressing my arm. “Wow.”

“You like?” I ask, stepping into his embrace. 

“I like.” Daniel leans in, his lips searching out mine, kissing me lightly at first, building slowly into something deeper. My stomach lurches at the feelings his kiss invokes. When he finally pulls away, his words say something different than his body implies. “Are you ready to go?” 

“No.” I lace my fingers between his, pulling him toward the bed. Our lips make contact again as he stretches out beside me, his hands in safe places, the slightest distance between us. 

We spend long moments, just kissing, until he pulls back, his eyes staring straight into mine. “Is this okay?” 

I nod, smiling genuinely at him. “More than okay.” 

Daniel kisses me again, his lips pressing firmly to mine, taking away my breath before he begins a leisurely exploration of my cheek, my chin, my neck. I squirm under the sensation, and he looks up and grins. His hand strokes the skin just above my waist, still unsure. Still a gentleman. His ear is close to my mouth so I lean a little closer and whisper, “I won’t break. You can touch me.”

He looks at me then, his eyes piercing me straight to my soul, and we forget the beach. Forget the outside world. Forget everything but the two of us. He supports his weight on one arm, the fingers of his other hand, slowly caressing my collarbone, pushing the thin bikini strap off my shoulder before trailing softly along the swell of my breast, smiling as a contented sigh escapes me. When he leans down, his tongue following his fingers, I’m gone. My eyes close as electricity courses through my veins. He’s opening up parts of me that have never seen the light of day. He makes short work of my bikini top, unties the strings of the bottoms, and when he looks me over, I’m not even the slightest bit embarrassed. He kisses my stomach, making me squirm, making him laugh, until he continues his downward trek, touching me in ways I’ve never known. Making me feel things I’ve never felt. I cry out for him. Desperate for more. Desperate to know what it’s like to be with him. 

“Daniel.” His name is a plea on my lips. An offer. A request. A need. And he fulfils it. Together we reach for the sky. Slowly. His eyes locked on mine. His rhythm gentle and sure. It lasts forever and yet not quite long enough, the two of us written in the stars. Meant to be. Forever from this moment on. 

When it’s over, I lay in his arms, happier than I’ve ever been. He strokes my back gently, says the words I’ve felt for so long, even though I have no actual idea how long we’ve truly been together. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” I whisper, my eyes closing, my breaths slowing as I fall asleep in this beautiful man’s arms, safe and loved. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a short series.


End file.
